Red Snow
by rafeala970
Summary: This is basically the anime storyline with a few minor changes due to my writing. I do not own Elfen Lied. Please enjoy.


Chapter One: Meeting

It stained the snow red, and wouldn't disappear. I watched him kick the snow again in frustration. There was no point. You could get rid of the body, but not the mess left behind. It was futile. A waste of time. A forgotten memory.

I glanced up, back to the strange man in black, staring at me from behind the glass. His messy, dark, hair was falling into his eyes, peeking out from underneath a black hat.

"Lucy? Are you listening?" he asked. My face melted into a deeper frown. More of his boring questions.

"Yes. Can I leave now? This meeting is so boring." I replied in an exasperated tone.

"No, Lucy. Not until we figure out what's wrong with you." He replied sternly.

"I want to kill someone," I murmured while slumping my shoulders.

"What was that?" he said, shuffling some papers and staring at me.

"Nothing." I replied coldly. "Why do you have to study me and ask me all these questions? Why?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know Lucy. I just don't know. Why don't you tell me why you think you're here?" he asked while cautiously looking into my haunting, dark red-pink, eyes.

"Because there's something wrong with me. I have horns shaped like cats ears and invisible arms that you call "vectors." I retorted while glaring him directly in the eyes. He averted my gaze and looked around the room. "Just look at you. You're absolutely pathetic."

"Just now you looked upper-left signaling you were remembering something. Then you looked down which told me it was a painful memory. And just now, your eyes are practically shaking from fear, anxiety or stress. I'm guessing fear."

"After all, there is only a wall and a panel of glass between us. And don't think just because I'm chained to this thing, that I still can't hurt you. Because believe me, I will. As soon as I get out of here."

The man shut off the speakers and mike, so he couldn't listen to her anymore. He had forgotten just how scary Lucy could be. Test subject 97080228078. The most creepy, deadly monster there. He shook his head and told the other scientists he would be back soon. But he wouldn't. Never again. Because he was dead.

There was a slight tremor in Lucy's sensory deprivation chamber that jolted her awake. Her eyes flashed open and she knew today was the day. The day she was going to attack. The day, she would escape. It was time.

Lucy let her vectors fly loose, and the invisible arms of destruction tore the binding off from around her body. She made them break the door of the chamber as well, which allowed all the special purified water to go flowing out and the glass to fall everywhere. She stepped out, one foot at a time, and then made her way to outside the room while alarms blared and guards lined up to shoot her.

"Go! Go! Go! We have to catch her!" the leader of the Diclonius project yelled to his guards.

"No." Lucy murmured from the shadows and lashed her vectors out onto the nearest soldier.

"Aug-"the guard was cut off mid-sentence from decapitation. The same happened to the rest in her 15 feet radius. Blood splattered against Lucy as she continued on down the hallway. Her feet made wet, slapping, sounds on the concrete ground, as the only trace left that she'd walked even walked through here were her red footprints that had been left behind.

Lucy broke down the door to outside and continued walking, towards the cliff. Yes. Towards the cliff and down to the ocean. The only way to escape.

A loud click alerted her ears and she spun around right as the bullet pierced through her helmet she had been given for the sensory deprivation chamber to breathe from, and felt it graze her skull. The full-face helmet broke into tiny pieces and her long, dark hair, went flowing out being caressed gently by the wind, covering her face. Lucy stumbled backwards and fell off the cliff, her forehead still bleeding heavily and her hair never revealing her identity to her assassin.

Chapter Two: Memory

"Hey! Kouta! Wait for me!" a girl called. She had short blonde hair and big, brown eyes.

"No! Catch up already silly! I want to get to the ocean quickly!" a boy named Kouta called back, his dark hair flowing in the wind, while he gave her a bright, wide, smile.

"Hm." Yuka replied with a pout. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gazed past Kouta to look at a motionless, dark, figure, standing in the ocean near the shore.

"Hey, Kouta. What's that?" she asked uncertainly, worry starting to appear on her face.

"Huh? Oh..." he whispered the last part in awe. There was a nearly naked girl with only gauze strips to cover her, standing not 15 feet from him, dark pink bangs covering her eyes, and motionless. Suddenly the girl's hands shot up and covered her face while she dropped onto her knees and began to cry.

"H-hey! Are you ok?" Kouta called in confusion.

"Move!" Yuka cried as she brushed past him and ran to the girl. "Are you hurt? Is everything alright? What are you doing here?"

"Nyuu?" the creature replied with a big, child-like look of wonder in her eyes.

"Can you speak? Did you lose your memory or something? Hey wait, are those horns?" Yuka shouted in shock.

"Nyuu!?" the girl now had a look of fear in her eyes as they darted around and her body began to shake.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Kouta!" Yuka reassured the girl then turned to her best childhood, friend.

"Uh, yeah?" he replied.

"Can I borrow your jacket? We need to get this girl covered up and out of here, and to a hospital. It looks like she has a bullet wound in her head& and all she has on are medical gauze strips." Yuka frowned. How could this girl even be alive if she had a bullet wound in her head? "Hmm."

"Here you go. Now what were you saying about a bullet wound?" he asked.

"Look." she whispered back suddenly getting the shivers as a cold, wave, of fear, washed through her. There was something about this girl. Something deadly. Yuka shook it off and helped Kouta put the jacket on her.

"Oh ouch, that probably didn't feel good. Hey wait, Yuka, maybe we shouldn't take her to the hospital."

"Why not?" she replied concerned.

"Because, maybe there's a reason why she's here, and shot, and, um, has a lot of bandages." He looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks as he said the last part.

"You could be right. But then that brings up more questions. Why is she here? Who shot her? Why is she shot? Why can't she talk?"

"I don't know Yuka but I don't think we should take her anywhere but my house. I live alone now you know. No parents." He smiled weakly at her before continuing on. "Plus its summer which means no college tests or anything for a while."

"Ok," Yuka replied with an equally weak smile. "But wait a minute, what should we call her? She needs a name."

"Nyuu?" was the girl's response. The two teenagers looked down on her finally and laughed as they saw her making a sand angel.

"How about Nyuu?" Kouta chuckled as Nyuu looked up and smiled hugely. "I think she likes it."

"I do too." Yuka said with a big smile of her own. But a tugging sense of dread still churned in her stomach.

"Let's go." Kouta said and grabbed Nyuu's hand and began to walk away with her. Yuka frowned and tears welled up in her eyes but she followed silently. Oh Kouta, if only you knew, she though silently. If only you knew that I've loved you all these years. If only he would remember that one special memory. And with that, they took the girl to their house to take care of her.

Chapter 3: Danger

"Nyuu?" Nyuu said in wonder. Bubbles were floating everywhere and she popped them in delight.

"No, no, no, don't do that." Yuka scolded her as Nyuu grabbed the soap and began to squeeze it making hand prints in it. Nyuu simply giggled and splashed around in the Japanese style tub.

"Ah! Stop it Nyuu! You're making the water go everywhere! Especially on me!" Yuka whined.

"Hey you two okay in there?" Kouta called from outside the doorway.

"Yes were- NO! No not my one of a kind, super special, rare heart-shaped, perfume!" Yuka cried out in agony as she watched the bottle fall to the floor and break. She could hear Kouta snickering from outside the doorway, and she whipped her head in that direction.

"Kouta," she growled. "I'm warning you, if you laugh about this any other time in the fut-"Yuka was cut off as full blown laughing was heard from both Kouta and Nyuu. "Ugh," she said with knitted eyebrows and a defeated look in her eyes. Yuka sighed and pulled the drain on the tub watching the foamy, bubbly, red, water go down the drain. Nyuu's head had started to bleed while Yuka had been washing her hair which had freaked them both out quite a bit.

Kouta finally stopped laughing after a while and heard the water go down the drain. He smiled silently inside. Even though Nyuu had been a bit of a trouble in getting her into the tub, she had still been like a child. Always wondering and observing in her own cute way.

"No Nyuu! No eating the towel!" That made Kouta laugh so hard that he cried. A person eating a towel absolutely hilarious.

"Oh!" Kouta exclaimed as he noticed the time when his eyes landed on the old, grandfather, clock. "It's ten o'clock! I need to get to bed!" But just then, the doorbell rang. "Hmm. I'll get it." Kouta hummed a cheerful tune as he wandered through the house and to the door. He opened it cautiously yet calmly.

"Yes?" he asked, a confused look forming on his face as he took in what the two men glaring at him were wearing. Black suits. This was serious.

"Excuse us sir, but we need to ask you a few questions about a missing girl." One of them said oddly pausing near the end as if he wasn't sure what to call it.

"Um, ok." Kouta replied.

"Have you seen a girl with long, pink, hair and red-pink eyes? Pale skin, nothing but gauze strips on and maybe a bullet wound in the head horns?"

"Long pink hair? Gauze strips? Horns? Um…sorry officer but I haven't seen anything like that." Kouta lied. He hoped Nyuu wouldn't make any noise because he didn't really trust these people why did they want Nyuu? Was she a part of something bad? These were things to contemplate about later. Right now he needed to get these people away from the house. Now. Because there was danger practically emanating off these men and their sleek, black, coats.

"Sir's I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lady waiting for me. She's terribly sad. Our dog died today and I'd like to get back to comforting her. So if you'd excuse me." he lied again.

"Wait. One more thing." The second officer persisted. Kouta frowned but nodded his head politely. "If you see her, know anything about her, or are hiding her, we advise you to tell us immediately. If you don't it's not our fault if you are caught in major, government, trou-"the first officer slapped his arm and shook his head. For some reason, he didn't want the second officer to say this case was government related. Which only lead to one more question. Why was Nyuu related to a government case? Just what was she and just what was it that she had done?

Chapter 4: Flashback

Flashback: 8 years ago. June 7th 2003.

"Another person was killed last night at 2:30 am in the morning. What are your thoughts on this, Jane?" a TV news reporter asked another.

"Well Roger, I believe we may have a serial killer in the peaceful streets of Japan. I'm worried mostly because the police still haven't found out what caused these people's deaths. They can't identify the weapon or suspect because there's no DNA, or anything to help identify the weapon with. Just blood, corpses, and bones if the bodies were decapitated like some of them were."

Kouta's father shut off the TV and shook his head and turned to his ten-year-old son, who was staring wide-eyed at the TV.

"Daddy are we safe?" His father ruffled his hair and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Kouta climbed onto it and sat there staring up expectantly at his father.

"Of course we are son. Nobody's going to hurt us. I promise," he replied with a warm, reassuring smile.

But oh how wrong he was. The next day's events on the train would change everything. It would scar Kouta forever, and ruin his life completely. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could end it. And nobody would forget it. Except for Kouta. He would never remember. Ever.

"Are we there yet, Father?" Kouta's little sister asked.

"Almost, Kura. Almost," her father replied for the one hundredth time.

"Can't you see Dad's stressed out Kura?" Kouta cut in frowning.

"Shut up, Kouta. You don't know what I feel," she replied stubbornly.

"I do too dummy!" he shouted and then chased her down the hall. Kura giggled as she ran through the trains doors but quickly stopped dead when she slammed into a pink haired girl, with red-pink eyes.

"Huh?" she murmured as she rubbed her head looking up at the other girl from below. Her eyes widened in recognition. "You're the girl…you're the murderer!"

"What? What am I?" Lucy replied in such a menacing, cold, tone that you'd think it had come from a murderer more than an eleven or ten year old girl.

"Ah...um," Kura stammered in fear. "Well" Just then Kouta burst through the door, laughing cheerfully.

"Caught you!" he cried playfully but stopped as he noticed Lucy. "YouYou're in my class at school." Kura spun around tears trailing down her cheeks in shock.

"Kouta run away! She was on the news! I remember her now! I was there! She murdered the Hatake family! And the Haruno family! Didn't you see it on the news?! I know it's her! I know it! At the festival, she was there and she killed them! Everyone died around her!" Kura shouted madly in desperation. Kouta's jaw dropped and he glared at her.

"Stop it Kura. Lucy's my friend. It's not nice to lie, especially about other people," he said coldly.

"But I'm not! She's a killer! Get away!" Kura protested.

"I hate you!" Kouta screamed blindly in anger a furious expression upon his face while he glared at his cousin.

"Kouta no, don't hate me! Don't hate me, don't hate-" Kura's reply was cut off from decapitation. Blood sprayed everywhere making Kouta scream and step back in fear as it soaked his shirt and shorts. Her top half fell to the floor; yellow blouse soaked in crimson, tears spilling out of blank, wide, eyes.

"Wh-wh-Why?!" he cried out while thrusting his arms upwards to hold his head.

"Hey, you guys ok in here?" Kouta's father's head popped out from the doorway, smiling warmly at his son with his eyes closed, blind to the horror scene unfolding in front of him.

"Dad! Watch out! It must be a bomb because it blew Kura"Kouta never finished his sentence and the next thing he knew, his Dad's head was lying next to his foot, and blood was shooting upward from his father's neck. "Aauughh!" Kouta wailed and repeated several times.

Suddenly he turned to Lucy who was just standing there, her clothes covered with red stains, a blank look upon her face.

"Make it stop! Stop it! Make it stop! Stop! Make it stop!" Kouta cried out again and again as he rushed towards her. He tackled her to the ground, making her bang her head on the floor, and stare up at him with shock and anger as she was thrown against the floor again and again. "Stop...Stop it! Make it stop!"

Lucy glared and murmured something so creepy it chilled Kouta to the bone. "I did it for you."

And that was when Kouta passed out from emotional exhaustion, his head falling into the junction where her neck and shoulder met. "It's ok Kouta. I'll be back," Lucy whispered before sitting up and pulling him over to the scene of the crime, letting him lie there. "Bye-bye." The words lingered on her lips before she slid open the train door and jumped out.

Chapter Five: Confusion

Present Day

"Nyuu?" Nyuu murmured in wonder and confusion.

"Hahaha, look at her expression," Yuka exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"It's like she doesn't even know what a clock is." Kouta commented.

"Hmm." Was Yuka's reply.

"Kou-," Nyuu started. "Ta!"

"She said your name Kouta!" Yuka exclaimed while jumping up and down with happiness and excitement. "Can you say Yuka? Yu-ka?"

"Yo-ka?" Nyuu replied in a questioning voice.

"No! Yuka!" Yuka corrected.

"Yaka?" Nyuu said this time furrowing her eyebrows.

No! Yuka! Yuukkaa!" she cried while Kouta bent over laughing at Nyuu's mis-pronunciation.

"Yuka!" Nyuu exclaimed, her face lighting up with happiness and delight. "Yuka, Yuka, Yuka!"

"Yes!" Yuka replied while clapping her hands together. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"I wa…cookies. Kouta ga..ve..me som..e and I wa..nt mor..e! I want cookies. Kouta gave me some and I want more!" she said again smiling brightly after she said it the second time.

"You gave her cookies?" Yuka turned to Kouta with a disapproving look.

"What? Everyone likes cookies." He replied with an anime grin and peace sign. Yuka fell to the ground in exasperation dramatically.

"Idiot," she replied, getting up and glaring at him.

"Ha-ha spontaneous falling anime style," Kouta laughed with a smile.

"You're such a weirdo," she replied playfully.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu said trying to catch their attention.

"Huh? What th-? NO WAY!" they both yelled in unison. Nyuu had completely taken apart the clock and she had a wrench in her hand. She was smiling up at them smugly and was waving the hands of the clock in their faces. A moment of silence filled the room. Nyuu sneezed.

Kouta and Yuka stared at one another. "Where the heck did she get a wrench?" they both said in unison.

Chapter Six: Useless

The Next Day

In A SECRET government facility.

"What are we going to do now that she's escaped?" a guard asked the Director.

"I don't know," he admitted while pushing his glasses against his forehead once more. "I'm not really sure if we should use Mariko or not, she's too unstable. And Nana, she's practically dead. I can see her ribs for God's sake. And she's covered in blood. Even though she can handle a 50 caliber you'd think her vectors would keep her from bleeding…"

"Sir, what did Dr. Kurama say to you earlier?" the guard said uncertainly unsure if he was going to get in trouble or not.

"Well, I'm supposed to kill Nana. Remember she failed to capture and kill Lucy and now he wants Mariko to try to kill Lu-" the director replied slowly a frown marring his face as he spoke.

"He wants you to what!?" exclaimed the guard in shock. "He wants you to get Mariko to do the job!? Does he know how unstable-"

"He knows. He doesn't care. Because he's a diclonius too even though he makes us kill all our new born children who are monsters. He's a monster himself. Just the other day he shot a scientist in the shoulder and is forcing her to work for him now, and since Nana failed...well he wants me to kill my daughter, Nana." The director cut him off before turning to look sadly at the guard.

"I'm sorry. You've heard too much." He murmured before taking the 50 caliber gun out of his pocket and aiming it at the guard's head. "Thanks for serving us," he whispered before shooting the guard clean in the forehead. He dropped faster than the shocked expression could completely register on his bloody, masked, face. "But you need to be killed."

Back At Kouta's House

Chapter Seven: Orphan

"Hey! Nyuu, come here!" Kouta called from the kitchen an angry tone hardly masked in his voice.

"Nyuu?" came an answering call from inside one of the bed rooms. Nyuu's feet made loud, echoing, thudding sounds as they padded to the kitchen. "Kouta?"

"Look!" he exclaimed while throwing his arms out to emphasize the mess made of the kitchen. Pots were turned over and everywhere on the floor, silver ware was sticking out of the wall, and even a dish cloth was on top of Kouta's head. Nyuu could see that Kouta was angry but still couldn't figure out why. She knew the mess was bad but she didn't know how to make Kouta happy again.

"Kouta?" she murmured questioningly but suddenly stepped back, gasping in pain while clutching her cheek. Kouta had back handed her across the face in frustration and Nyuu's eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly Nyuu stopped moving and Kouta's face went from angry to confused.

"Nyuu?" he tried, while leaning in closer to her. "You ok? I didn't mean to hurt-"

"Hush Kouta." Nyuu replied before standing up and walking briskly away. She slammed her shoulder into his and took several more steps before twisting around to glare at him. "Go find Yuka. I'm sure she'll miss you more than I will once I leave this desolate, depressing, place. Don't come looking for me either. Just leave me be and get on with your life…marry Yuka instead of me…and live happily."

"Once you leave..?" Kouta said a worried look marring his features and he didn't even bother to notice the murderous look in Nyuu's eyes or the fact she'd been speaking fluent English. He simply watched her, a defeated look on his face as Nyuu walked farther and farther away, until she stepped outside the door, and walked even further away in the rain, getting drenched and chilled to the bone.

Kouta didn't move until Yuka came home two hours later wondering why Kouta was just sitting on the floor, looking dumbstruck. He never answered her when she asked why. He just stared and stared at the spot where Nyuu had just been.

Chapter Eight: Mistake

"She's a mistake. She wasn't meant to be-" a voice whispered.

"No!" interrupted a second voice. "She was created for a purpose! We need her to stay alive or at least until she-"

"You're both wrong!" interjected a third voice. "The girl can't be trusted. If you see her, fire at will. Just ignore the civilians. If they know what's good for them they'll keep a good distance away from the battlefield. If not, well there will be severe and major casualties.

"No…You're all wrong," a childlike voice whispered giving the soldiers and scientists chills. "I'm going to kill her myself. I'm the better one anyways. She won't last a minute." Tinkling laughter followed up with the creepy, child's tone. Everyone else in the room prayed for freedom from that dark room and from the monster sitting in the wheel chair, the young child, who was going to kill Lucy.

The child was Mariko. The diclonius had killed more people than at Pearl Harbor and the Civil War combined and was the most unstable diclonius in the entire facility. And the most dangerous. She'd lost an arm when she killed four guards and a scientist, but that hadn't stopped her from destroying the entire lab with her vectors and killing everyone inside. Including the Director. Her biological father, whom she hadn't had the slightest hesitation to kill. He had put her in there. Well, now she was breaking herself out.

"So…Can I kill her now?" Mariko asked a sweet, innocent, smile upon her face making what she'd said seem light hearted and not at all bad. Fear emanated off everyone in the room with her, and every single one of them found themselves fearing for their lives. It scared one of the guards so bad he threw up a minute later. Another guard started to sweat like crazy until he was drenched. One of the scientists started crying. But Mariko kept smiling. She always smiled when she was allowed to kill someone or something else. It didn't matter which. It was just in her nature.

Chapter Nine: The Love is Dead

Nyuu wandered through the streets, covering her face with her hands and crying. She had absolutely no idea where it was going and it was starting to rain. Nyuu was also really hungry. She decided to go to the beach. Maybe someone would help her there.

As soon as Nyuu arrived she noticed the waves and sand. Curious, she tried to get a closer look before she stumbled and fell down into a tide pool. Frowning while holding her arm which was bleeding, she got up shakily and stood in the ocean. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and Nyuu's eyes widened in shock as another sharp pain started in her abdomen. She collapsed onto the ground, one arm laying uselessly beside her the other clutching her wound in her stomach. "Nyuu…" she whimpered quietly in pain as she felt the bullets nuzzle into her muscles and guts. Tears spilled down her cheeks as the soldiers kept shooting and the scientists just stood there, watching.

"Kouta!" she cried brokenly and then went into full-blown, sobs, shocking everyone surrounding her. "Kouta!"

"Is-Is Lucy actually crying?" one of the scientists asked.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed another. "She's only been here for a couple weeks and yet she has emotions and can say people's names! She's also not even half as dangerous as before!"

"Can I kill her now?" Mariko asked, but receiving no answer. "Hey! Can I?" still she got no answer.

"Hey!" she screamed in frustration but still nobody replied. They were too caught up in test subject, 97080228078. Annoyed with her getting no attention for herself, Mariko sighed deeply before decapitating the scientist who had just spoke.

That got a lot of heads turned towards her as he screamed before his head flew off in a gush of blood, and his torso detached itself from his lower half. A loud rumbling sound was heard as a scientist frantically hit a button on his phone, and soon Mariko's arm and legs joined the messy pile of the decapitated scientist.

"Ow!" she cried out in pain, while tears sprung into her eyes. She glared at the scientist had detonated the bomb and decapitated him before passing out from too much blood loss. The scientists were now so freaked out about Mariko they forgot to register that Nyuu had already run away and back towards home, covered in blood. She herself had killed a few soldiers, although she did it so quick and silently, that nobody noticed. She never even gave them enough time to react.

As the few soldiers left to grab a snack and drink at a local bar, they overheard the song The Love is Dead playing on the speakers. Laughing while getting themselves drunk, they began to sing along and passed out minutes later from a long night. But they never woke up. Mariko laughed for hours that night gleefully and reveling in how many kills she'd made in one night. 'More than Lucy for sure,' she thought with smug satisfaction. 'More than Lucy for sure' her thoughts slowly trailed off as she fell asleep once more.

Chapter Ten: Help From the Unexpected

"Bando!" the leader of the soldier unit yelled in shock and anger. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Escaping to kill that witch they call Lucy!" the man named Bando screeched back before slamming his fist on a button marked DANGER: HIGH WINDS AND POSSIBLE FALL OUTS IF OPENED AT 2,000 FT OR HIGHER IN AIR! Bando smirked as the floor slowly opened and slanted downwards before turning to the rest of the soldiers and smirking.

"See you later you idiots!" he screamed over the high winds, before jumping out of the helicopter and tugging on a string. He was abruptly stopped and gently floated downwards with his parachute and smirked again as he looked up to see his friends cussing him out, and screaming other obscenities down to him. He gave them the middle finger and laughed maniacally as he landed on the beach and started to jog across the sand, already grinning with the thrill of the hunt. He was part of squad two and was glad. He wanted no part of being with that monster they called Mariko.

"Nyuu?" a voice sounded which made Bando cuss under his breath for being so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed her. He whipped his head around and turned to see a little, pink, haired girl who was staring at him uncertainly while sitting in the sand.

"What the-" He murmured, his eyes wide with shock as he recognized the girl sitting not ten feet away from him. It was Lucy.

With a menacing glare and a frown of his mouth, he crossed his arms and reached up to take off his helmet before dropping it onto the sand.

"Heh, looks like things are about to get interesting huh?" he said a grin already forming on his tan, scarred, face. The only reply was a quiet nyuu which made his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I don't know what's wrong with you but come on. You're a killer aren't you? Come and get me already!"

The poor girls face melted into a frown and she stared at him blankly before looking up in shock. Her hair whipped around her face and she cried out weakly, throwing her arms up to cover her face. Two helicopters had landed nearby and had made the sand rear up and attack Nyuu harshly, giving her small cuts on her arms and legs. As soon as the sand had settled back down, Mariko rolled out in a wheelchair, a creepy smile on her face. She laughed crazily, her eyes and mouth wide and leaning forward on the arms of her wheelchair.

Her hair was flying everywhere as she thrust her head back and cackled manically as she felt adrenaline pump through her veins, her heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Nyuu!" a voice called out. "Nyuu!" It was Kouta and Yuka and they looked scared.

Suddenly Nyuu's body fell forwards onto the sand and a strangled cry escaped her lips as she clutched her shoulder in agony. Bando looked down as he heard a loud thud and something hit foot, only to find an arm still twitching and bleeding from where it had been cut off. Everyone freaked out at once, turning this way and that, searching for the source of Nyuu's decapitation. Mariko laughed manically as her vectors flew out and decapitated Nyuu in an instant.

She laughed evilly before killing Bando and the scientists as Yuka screamed and Kouta fell to the ground on his knees, face contorted into one of shock. Blood spurted from his gaping mouth and stained his shirt. The crimson red liquid dribbled down his chin and mixed in with the blood on his open wound. Blood mixed in with his tears as he stared in shock at Nyuu's body that lay on the ground like a broken doll. Tears streamed down Yuka's cheeks and she cried out Kouta's name endlessly until Mariko grew tired of her and twisted her spine so far it finally exploded, ribs flying everywhere, covered in blood. No help from the unexpected had come. Her plan had been executed perfectly down to the last minute. Mariko laughed and surveyed the scene before her until she committed suicide by decapitation of the head.

Later on that night police discovered the dead bodies and severed head in a raging storm, rain pouring down on them in excessive amounts. The sky was crying, and the police knew something horrible had happened to these people. After a lot of interrogations and I.D. checks, they found and shut down the lab, locking everyone in it into jail. Forever.

Chapter Eleven: Lilium

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,

And His tongue shall declare judgment.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Blessed is he who endureth temptation,

For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,

Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

Oh how holy, how serene,

How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.

Oh how holy, how serene,

How generous, how pleasant,

Oh Pure Lily.

[Instrumental]

[Instrumental]

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

The end.


End file.
